Extreme Behavior
by My one true love
Summary: Peyton's death brings Brooke and the group back to Tree Hill. It also brings Sam and Dean Winchester. Sparks fly when Dean and Brooke meet. When Brooke begins to investigate Peyton's death will Dean be able to save her?


_Ok here's another new fic. It was for the Tube.alicious911's Fic exchange. Let me know what you think!!_

**Extreme Behavior – Chapter 1**

_Another death discovered this morning._

_Peyton Sawyer, age 21, was found dead early this morning in her bed. Her hands and feet were bound to the bed. There was a pentagram on the wall behind the bed and wax drippings around the room, which police believe to be the remnants of lit candles. She was stabbed once in her chest which appears to be the cause of death. _

_Police believe that this may be the work of a serial killer as Sawyer is the fourth such victim. The girls range between the ages of 18 and 23, but it seems that is where the similarities end. _

_Police currently have no leads, but are doing everything that they can to find the killer(s). If you have any information please contact the Tree Hill Police department at 555-1289._

Sam read over the article again, glancing at Dean who sat watching the house that they were parked across from. "Are you sure that we want to look into this? A pentagram tends to be just humans."

Dean shrugged. "People are still dying and there's not a whole lot of other hauntings going on right now. We might as well look into the situation. Don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess." Sam shrugged. "And who is this that we're going to see again?"

"Brooke Davis, the best friend." Dean tossed another news clipping to his brother.

Sam looked down and just stared for a moment. At the top of the article was a photo of one of the most stunning women he had ever seen before. Her face was taunt with grief, tears streaming from her eyes. 'Up and coming fashion designer grieves over best friend, Peyton Sawyer's death.'

_Brooke Davis is quickly becoming a household name due to her clothing line Clothes Over Bros. She recently returned to her hometown of Tree Hill, NC due to the unexpected death of close friend up and coming artist Peyton Sawyer. According to a source close to Davis she is very broken up over the death of Sawyer and has no plans to return to New York in the near future. Davis was unavailable for comment._

"Since when did we start using gossip rags for research?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ummm...since it mentioned someone who might be able to answer a few questions for us?" Dean shook his head. "Stop complaining and let's get in there. I want to get this over with so that we can get something to eat. I'm starving."

Sam shook his head as he climbed out of the car. Sometimes he wondered about his bother and how his mind worked. They walked across the street and up the pathway to the house. Sam knocked lightly on the door.

After a few moments they heard the clicking noises that indicated that the locks were being unlocked. The door swung open to reveal Brooke whose grief was still apparent on her face and in her demeanor. "Can I help you?" She wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to keep warm.

"Brooke Davis?" Dean asked quietly as he tried not to stare.

She nodded her head, the movement barely noticeable. "Yes. And you are?"

"Dean Bryant and Sam Tyler. FBI." Dean flashed her the FBI ID he had forged. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about Miss Sawyer's death if you have time."

"I've already told the police everything that I know," Brooke whispered, her eyes on the floor.

"We know Miss Davis." Sam's voice was soft and reassuring. "We just wanted to go over everything one more time to see if maybe they missed something."

Brooke finally looked up, her eyes on Sam. His reassuring voice made her feel calmer, more in control. "Okay." She stepped back, allowing them to slide by her. "This is actually her father's house, but couldn't stand to be here so he's staying at a hotel up the road."

She led them into the living room, settling herself on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks." Dean shook his head, looking to Sam who also declined. "We'll just go ahead and get right to it so that it can be done with. We're sorry that we have to bring up the memories again."

Brooke laughed. "I actually don't mind so much. Thinking about her makes me feel like she's here again. It's just that I feel so useless because I hadn't really talked to her in so long. The Peyton that I talked to on the phone over the past few months wasn't the Peyton that I knew."

"Really? What do you mean by that?" Sam leaned forward after pulling out a small notepad.

"She was like a shell of herself. There was nothing to her. She was completely devoid of personality." Brooke shook her head. "You're gonna laugh, but she was like a pod person. It was like someone had come and taken over her body."

Dean kept his eyes on her, unable to tear them away. But she had yet to look at him. "Could it have been drugs?"

Brooke's eyes shot up, finally meeting his and they both stared for just a moment. The attraction was instant, but Brooke quickly looked away. She wasn't sure how long their eyes had stayed locked, but a swift glance to Sam revealed that it hadn't been noticeable.

Brooke looked back down at her lap with a sigh. "It's unlikely that it was drugs for two reasons. Number one when she's on drugs her moods are like the wind, always changing. Number two Papa Sawyer was making her take weekly drug tests if she wanted to live at home."

"But there is still a chance?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, there's always a chance with an addict." She looked up again, careful to avoid his eyes. "But she went to rehab just before she came back to Tree Hill. It was like once she went away from the rest of us she didn't know what to do so she turned to drugs and couldn't get off of them." She shook her head. "That's why she had to drop out of school. I helped her dad pay for the rehab. After she got back from rehab is when she'd started acting weird."

Sam perked up at that. "Really? That could be something. Was it while she was still at rehab or after she got home?"

Brooke thought about it for a moment. "I was after she got home. She was raving about this new friend she had made at rehab. I'll be honest I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been. I was distracted by a show that I had that weekend. She went on and on about how this girl was going to introduce her to some people that would help her to stay sober."

Dean looked over at Sam, tilting his head to the side. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. Looks like talking to Brooke might have helped them after all. Dean turned back to Brooke to see that her eyes were closed, tears streaming down her face. He felt something that he had never felt before, heart break. His heart felt like it was breaking as he watched the tears fall from her eyes.

"You can't blame yourself," Dean stated, his voice gruff as he leaned back in his seat. For some reason he just wanted to get up and comfort her. What in the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't Mr. Sensitive. He was Mr. I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck.

Brooke opened her mouth as if to say something, but the slamming of the front door drew their attention. Brooke turned towards the doorway to the living room where Lucas suddenly appeared.

"Hey Broo-" Lucas stopped, looking at the two men in with Brooke. "Who the hell are you?"

Brooke turned toward Lucas, wiping the tears from her face. "This is Dean and Sam, they're with the FBI. They were just asking me some questions." She gave him a small smile.

"More questions?" Lucas's face began to turn pink as anger filled him. "How many times are you guys going to put her through this? She's answered all of your questions ten times by now. Can't you just stop putting her through this?"

Dean held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry man. We're just trying to do our jobs. Don't have a heart attack."

"Well go do your jobs somewhere else. I'll show you the door."

"Lucas Scot!! Knock it off." Brooke's eyes flashed with anger that he hadn't seen in the week since Peyton's death. "I do not need you to take care of me. I am a grown woman. I will answer questions for whoever I want, whenever I want. If you don't like it then you can leave."

Lucas's face fell. "I was just trying to look out for you, Cheery. I'm worried about you."

"I know. Thank you for being such a good friend, Lucas." Brooke sighed. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, but at times she felt like Lucas was going to suffocate her. "Can you please get me a glass of water really quickly?" She gave him a small smile.

"Sure." He gave her a half smile and turned to go, shooting Dean a glare on his way out.

Brooke turned back to Sam and Dean, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry about that. Lucas can be a bit over protective."

Dean shrugged. "Well it's understandable. Most men are when they're in love."

"Oh no!" Brooke laughed. "It's not like that with us. We're just friends. We dated in high school on and off, but so did he and Peyton. We had our own little love triangle going on."

Dean shook his head. "You guys may not be together, but he loves you. It's written all over his face when he looks at you." He stood, signaling to Sam. "I think that we'd better go for now." He pulled a business card from his pocket, handing it to her. "Please call us and we'll set up another meeting to finish this up."

Brooke took the card, her fingers brushing his and she forgot to breathe for a moment. "I will do that."

Sam cleared his throat causing them to jump apart. "It was nice to meet you Miss Davis. We'll talk to you soon." Sam nodded to her as he headed for the door.

Dean gave her a small smile before turning to go. As they reached the door he glanced back to see Lucas standing in the hallway, anger and jealousy radiating off of him. "Talk to you soon Brooke."

Brooke watched them walk to their car before shutting the door, leaning her head against it.

"What the hell is going on Brooke?"

Brooke jumped at his voice, spinning around to find Lucas standing there. "What are you talking about?"

"What the hell was that with that guy?" Lucas waved his hand towards the door. "You're blatantly throwing yourself at some random stranger."

Brooke shook her head. "I was NOT throwing myself at him, but even if I was what business is it of your's anyways?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you Brooke. You're still raw over Peyton's death. I don't want some jerk taking advantage of you."

"Lucas I already told you. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Brooke clenched her jaw in an attempt to keep herself calm. "I think that I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back." She grabbed her cell phone and jacket before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"So what was going on in there?" Sam questioned as soon as they reached the card.

Dean shook his head, attempting to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Miss Davis in there. Seems you lingered a bit too long"

Dean shrugged. "What can I say? She's hot. I wouldn't mind taking her to bed." He laughed. "So do you think that we have something here?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. This was just another reason that he'd never understand how his brother's mind worked. "I don't know. Depends. Could be something supernatural or it really could just be a serial killer. I think we should look into it."

Dean started the car and was about to pull out when they saw Brooke storm out of the house, stalking down the sidewalk. "Should we follow?"

"Sure, why not?" Sam shrugged.

"Mmmm….And maybe she'll lead us to food." Dean laughed as he pulled out; following behind Brooke as she practically ran down the sidewalk.


End file.
